My Fake Boyfriend
by FangirlForLife10
Summary: Tris Prior was left heartbroken. After being persuaded by her best friend, she decided to fight for the man she loved but as time passed by she realised that he was not all black and white. On her journey to get her soulmate back, shocking discoveries were made and old relationships were rekindled. This is her story. Trust me, it's one you want to read.
1. Chapter 1: Desperate Times

**Chapter 1: Desperate Times**

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey everyone. So, I'm back with another story. Many of you sent me PM's to write this story along with "Living Life To The Fullest". So, your wish is my command!_

 _Please note that this story is way different from IHeartUCato's 'My Fake Boyfriend'_

 _It's a completely different storyline as you can probably guess from the summary. Also this story will 99.9% become an M rated one, so read with caution._

 _I will try to update at least once a week. Please note the 'try'. Each chapter will have minimum 1000 words. The update dates will be mentioned at the end._

 _In return I want all of you to review, favourite and follow._ _ **Constructive Criticism**_ _is accepted._

* * *

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 2016: Edited**_

 _Hey again. I am planning to rewrite this story because I'm not happy with how it's turning out. I also feel that I'm more clear about how I want the story to progress. If you don't like how the story is progressing then please feel free to PM me. If you're new to this story, Welcome! Hope you like it._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Desperate Times**

"What do I do, Christina? I'm a wreck.", Tris sobbed into the phone.

"Tris Prior, listen loud and clear to me. This isn't the end of the world. I thought you were over him. But babe, I'm on my way. I'm just at Ben and Jerry's and I'll be there in 5 minutes max. Just keep talking or bawling.", Christina Kravitz said, mumbling the last part. As Christina speeded past other cars in hers, she thought about what could have happened that broke her friend apart. She could hear her blabbering about Peter.

Christina sighed. This was going to be one long evening for her.

"You know Chris, I really thought that he loved me. He promised me a future that most only dream of. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.", Tris said, choking on her tears.

"Fiancé.", Christina said under her breath, but it was clear enough for Tris to hear.

"Ex. Ex-Fiancé. Ex Boyfriend.", Tris said and started to cry again.

* * *

If you think Tris is one of those cliché girls who sobs over break up she has, then you've never been more wrong. In fact she is the exact opposite. She is probably the most strongest girl you've met. She doesn't seem like much, with her short, willowy figure and long dirty blonde hair. She'd look as plain as plain can be but those grey blue eyes demand attention. She was brave, smart and selfless.

So why was she crying over some douche called Peter, you ask? Well, because she loved Peter Hayes. And big girls cry when their hearts are broken.

After just getting out of an abusive relationship with Eric Monroe and immediately losing her parents because of an accident, Tris lost her fire. She lost her interest to live. Peter changed that. He brought her out of her shell. He healed her with his love. They had been together for 3 years. He and her friends were all that she had. She was perfectly happy with how her life was though that void which her parent's death created never got filled.

But good things never last long enough.

Three months ago all that changed, when she received a letter… yes, a fucking letter… from Peter saying that "this isn't working out."

She called him. She called him everyday. Left him voicemails. Begging him for an explanation.

And two months and five days later, she still hasn't got one.

He stormed into the apartment they shared one day , looking flustered and pained when he looked her in the eye and stated that he didn't love her anymore. Tris didn't believe it. She didn't believe one word of it. She begged him to tell her the truth. But he didn't.

He continued on, to which Tris responded with an appropriate "Bullshit!"

Tris was in tears, pleading him to see reason, to trust her, to tell her but when Peter pushed her away and grunted out a "Don't ever call me again", Tris learnt her lesson. She still doesn't know why what had happened did happen, but that never stopped her from assuming.

If you think she stopped eating or started harming herself, then you're wrong again. She maybe heartbroken but she refused to give up. She tried to be strong and she was, until she received another letter.

This one from Michelle Hayes, the devil itself.

Tris eyes welled up with tears when she saw what the letter was about. She dropped down on the floor letting herself cry as she grasped the invitation accompanied by a gift basket. She quickly dialled Christina, needing her best friend, needing a solid shoulder to cry on.

* * *

"I'm here." Christina said, using her spare key to get into the poorly lit apartment. As she switched on the lights, she noticed packaging and ribbons sprawled on the floor. She cautiously walked into Tris's bedroom and saw her best friend quietly munching on a few Belgium chocolates.

"Hey." Christina said softly, placing an arm on her friend's hand. Tris immediately pulled away.

"Drop the tone Chris. I don't need you talking to me like I'm five." Tris spat out.

"Okay, but if you're going to be a cold hearted bitch I'm not gonna sit here listening to your shit. Go find yourself a new best friend." Christina said.

Ouch. Rude much?

Tris smiled at her best friend who's hard eyes softened.

"What happened?"

"Peter's getting married."

"What?" Christina spluttered. It was probably the first time, the sharp tongued blabbermouth was speechless.

Tris handed over the invitation wiping her chocolate covered fingers on the maroon and gold paper.

She dug the gift basket filled with all sorts of goodies for something else to eat. When she pulled out a pack of homemade cookies, Christina's hand smacked hers.

"You've already finished the full set of chocolates. If you keep going on, those sharp edges are going to replaced."

"Are you insinuating that I'm getting fat?" Tris snickered, grabbing the packet of cookies back again.

"You could be getting curves, not in the places you need though." Christina said glancing down.

"Okay, okay. You're got like natural Katy Perry goods. You're fabulous." Tris said, throwing the packaging at her.

"Just shut up and read it out loud." Tris said, grabbing the bag of Ben and Jerry's.

"Dear Trisha… Wait Trisha? Are you sure this is for you?" Christina said showing the card.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely for me. That Botox faced old hag thinks it freaking funny to keep saying my name wrong. I know, real mature, right?" Tris growled, pushing the card back into Christina's hands.

"You are invited to grace the joyous occasion of my son's wedding. My son, Peter Hayes…"

"Okay, stop it. I don't want to hear you read it. It's some bullshit about how he's a angel from heaven and his love story."

"Love story?" Christina said skimming the long ass letter.

"Oh yeah. Apparently he and his fiancé are a match made in heaven. They knew each other since they were seven and they loved each other ever since. They met …"

Tris's rant was interrupted by Christina

"Wait, back the fuck up. Molly Atwood? That's who he's getting married to?" Christina said, holding the invite.

"Yeah, no shock there." Tris rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Christina said taking a big scoop of the ice cream.

"Christina, isn't it obvious? Peter is the successor to his father's empire. He needs a trophy wife and who better than Molly, whose dad is someone who could help Hayes Constructions."

"You know, I thought Peter could never stoop lower. That's shallow." Christina said, hoping she could do something for her friend.

"But what if it's true Christina? What does that make me? Some weekend fling?"

"You know that's not true. He loved you with all his heart. What you guys had was real. He just… maybe he could have explained this to you. It's obviously not his decision."

"We don't know that. And that's what's killing me."

"Hey, you'll get over it. I know you will." Christina reassured Tris with a genuine smile which Tris failed to return.

"What I don't understand, is why you're invited?" Christina asked.

"I got another letter attached to this one. It's from Peter." Tris said. "That's what got me crying."

"What's it about?"

"He personally asked me to come. He said I was the biggest part of his life for the past 3 years and so he wants me to be there. He wants me to be strong and find happiness. He said he's sorry." Tris said, he voice cracking a little.

"Why is he sorry Chris? What did he do? He broke up with me right? And he's clearly moved on. I just… I don't know. I don't know anything. Why it happened? what happened? I'm just out of the loop here." Tris said, her eyes welling up again. She sniffled, wiping a lone tear.

"Ask him."

"What?" Tris breathed out.

"You need closure. You need to know the whole story. Ask him. Then both of you can move on." Christina advised.

"I've already asked him a thousand times."

"Then ask him again. Try harder. Tris, this is the man you love. How can expect to get over him so easily? You need to fight harder. You're not a damsel in distress. You need to woman up and stop crying. Fight for him." Christina said, sitting up straighter.

"Chris, he's getting married." Tris reasoned.

"So what? He loves you."

Tris sighed. "What's your plan?"

Tris weakly smiled, as Christina grinned and said, "Let's work it over some Takeout Thai."

* * *

As the two best friends feverishly planned over Project Fight For Peter, Tris found another letter, underneath all the goodies in the gift basket.

"What the fuck? Another freaking letter?" Christina cursed.

"Apparently." Tris said as she opened the pink invite.

"Dear Tris," Tris read out loud, "We, Peter and Molly, would love if you could come join us on our bachelor trip. We've decided to have a small tour of Belgium and Paris for 7 days. There will be a total of 15 to 20 close friends. This will be a trip to cherish forever. It will help us to bond and come closer. At the end of the day, you don't get judged by the amount of money you have, you get judged by the number of lives you've brightened. The itinerary is attached to this letter. Call either one of us to confirm your presence in this trip."

"Fuck me." Christina muttered. "They're going all out, aren't they?"

"Well, this throws a spanner in the works."

"Actually, it doesn't. It gives you more time. You get to spend about 10 days with Peter."

"You know, there are going to be 15 other people. And I know all of them. This is gonna be super awkward."

"Unless… You go with a date."

"What?"

"Look, guys think with their dicks just like girls think with their hearts when it comes to relationships. The best plan to get Peter back is playing hard to get."

"That's the most stupid thing you've said till now."

"No, just hear me out. If you go there and act all desperate, it's gonna be a huge turn off. Make him jealous. Make him want you more and then you can play the desperate act. They are more chances of him caving if you do this."

"I… I don't know Chris."

"He said he wants you to move on, right? Show him you have. That'll have only two outcomes. One, he'll be super happy and selfless and shit or two, he'll go Neanderthal, like crazy possessive and want you back."

Christina had a clear point which Tris could clearly see.

"Come on… You know I'm right."

"You always are." Tris muttered and caved.

* * *

"Let's go through with the plan once more." Christina said as Tris whined.

"I don't want you to screw up, Tris." Christina retorted.

"I won't Mom!" Tris said, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing to screw up in this plan. Frankly speaking, it's stupid."

"No, it's not. It's full proof. Go ask for Tori Wu and she'll help you out. Be clear about what you want or else you'll be stuck spending ten days with some pervert."

"How do you know about this agency anyway?" Tris said, looking at the business card.

"Stop saying agency, it sounds foreign. It's called Dauntless and they cater to our every need. It's useful, to be honest."

"Aren't they like wedding planners?" Tris said, remembering the recent wedding she attended.

"Yeah they planned Shauna's wedding, if that's what you're asking, but the also deal all sorts of things."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I hired an escort once." Christina said, sheepishly.

"What? Oh my God, when?" Tris asked, sitting up. She wondered how her friend had never mentioned it before.

"Relax, it's nothing to worry about. You know how horrible my family get-togethers are. I didn't want to be berated by my relatives about why I was single. So, I hired a super hot British hunk and yeah…"

Tris wiggled her eyebrows and Christina snorted.

"Is this your weird way of asking me for details?"

"Maybe."

"Well, he did this thing with his tongue…"

"Oh my God! Stop!" Tris said, covering her ears, blushing hard.

"Prude!" Christina snickered.

* * *

"Hi. I'm looking for a woman named Tori Wu." Tris said to the boy who greeted Tris once she entered the office, the next day.

"Yeah, she's actually out. She'll be back soon. Can I be of any assistance?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm specifically looking for her."

"Alright then, have a seat. I'll call you once she's back."

As Tris sat on the plush sofas in the lounge, taking in her surroundings.

Soon enough, a reasonably tall woman with dark hair and angular grey eyes barged in shouting at someone over the phone.

"Look, I want the flowers to be changed immediately. It's a big budget wedding, Lawrence. How can you not know that the bride is allergic to daisies? No one asked you to use your creativity. Just do what they asked you to do! I can't screw up her big day because of incompetent dweebs like you! The next time I hear your stupid voice, it has to be telling me that the petunias have been arranged, got it?"

"Ms. Wu, that lady has been waiting for you. Says she needs to speak only to you." The boy said and Tori glanced over at Tris, motioning her to come into her office.

"Sorry about that. You know how pressurising weddings can be." Tori said grinning. "How can I help you?"

"Umm… Hi, I'm Tris. Christina said she'll talk to you about me. I'm assuming she has."

"Christina?" Tori questioned.

"Um Christina, you know, Christina Kravitz."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know any Christina." Tori said, clueless.

"Oh, you… you don't."

"Well, if she sent you here and told you to ask for me, she probably knows me. I just… I can't place a face to the name. I'm losing my touch. But again, how can I help you?"

"Well I … I was Christina had already told you because I'm totally new to this and I don't know how to say it." Tris mumbled.

"Are you looking for an escort, dear?" Tori said, with a teasing smile.

"No!" Tris exclaimed, turning beet red. "I… You see, it's kind of a long story."

"Well, shorten it. It's obvious I'm busy around here."

"Well, my fiancé, who I'd been dating for about 3 years suddenly left me and is now getting married to someone else. What I thought was… Well, I was… I want to make him jealous or … no, I want to get him back… by making him … jealous. Yeah. Does that make sense?"

"A little." Tori said chuckling. "Tell me the whole story, dear. I can help you only then."

"But aren't you busy?"

"I think I can manage. It's not everyday I get to deal clients like you."

* * *

"Wow, that's rough. And he still hasn't given you an explanation?" Tori said, poring herself another glass of wine.

"No." Tris said, taking the last sip from her glass.

"Well, he seems like an asshole, to be honest. I don't think you should try to get him back at all. Make him regret losing you. At the end of the day, Revenge is sweet."

"I'm not looking for revenge, Tori. I just… Like I said, I want closure."

"And I'll help you get it." Tori said, raising her glass. "It's a promise."

"Thank you." Tris said gratefully.

"Shall I contact you later? I have to find someone perfect for the job."

"Take your time. The wedding is in two months."

"Great. So I'll call you when I find someone, okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you again, Tori. And we have to go get drinks later, okay?" Tris asked and Tori nodded in response.

* * *

 **AN:** _So, that's the edited version. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Whatever it is, I'd love to hear all about it, so don't forget to review or send a PM, kay? I'll try to knock out a few chapters this week and then we can work out a schedule. Also, I'm officially back. I don't think there'll be any huge breaks till another year._


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Twists

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Twists**

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey. I'm back with another chapter. To those of you who reveiwed, favorited and followed, Thank you so much. I'm really so happy that you guys liked the concept of this story and I promise to do my best to do justice to it._

 **EDITED:** **16/04/16** (PS. Read AN at the end)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Expensive Measures**

"Hello, is this Ms. Prior speaking?" a monotone voice said as soon as Tris picked up.

"The one and only." Tris replied, balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder blade so she could make herself some coffee.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Tori Wu's assistant. She said she'll like to meet up with you."

"Oh. Oh okay." Tris said, placing the mug on the counter. "Where does she want to meet up?"

"There's a bar on 24th Street, 5th Avenue called Good Times At Davey Wayne's. Tori told you to be there at 7, tomorrow."

"Wait, a bar?" Tris questioned.

"Yeah. She doesn't just go out for drinks with anyone, you know."

"Okay. Yeah, I'll make sure to clear my calendar up. Thank you…umm…"

"Andrea. I'm Andrea, Ms. Wu's assistant."

"Right. Thank you Andrea."

"Who was that?" Christina said, suddenly.

"Fuck!" Tris exclaimed, "I forgot I gave you my house key. It's just weird to see you waltz in." Christina gave her a perplexed look and dropped her handbag on the couch.

"So, who was it?"

"Tori's assistant. Said Tori wants to meet up.", Tris said expectantly, raising an eyebrow at Christina.

"So, you want me to cover for you." Christina stated.

"Chris, the new guy you're dad just appointed has been swarming me with paralegal work. I want you to help me finish it."

"Who? The fifth year associate?" Christina asked as Tris nodded. "You've worked at Kang Kravitz for six years. Tell him to fuck off and do his own homework."

"While, I would like nothing else, your dad personally requested me to play nice. Apparently he's some hot shot from Harvard who was very hard to rope in."

"Uhhh… Dad can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Fine. I'll help you with your work, but you owe me big time."

"Okay. We can start right now. I have some Mac and Cheese in the oven. Eat something. We might be up for a while."

"Oh and uh… I might have burnt them a bit…" Tris said shrugging when Christina opened up the oven and had a coughing fit.

"A bit? I'm ordering pizza." Christina declared, dumping the burnt food in the bin.

Christina sighed.

The things she did for her best friend…

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed when she saw Tris walk in.

"Hi! It's nice to see you. Wow, this place is fancy!"

"I know right! So I wanna get straight into business, sweetheart."

"Fine by me." Tris agreed, ordering herself a margarita.

"After a lot of research, I found the best guy for the job."

"I'm sensing a 'but' ?" Tris prompted looking at Tori's varied expression.

"There is a huge 'but'. He's not in this business."

"What?" Tris asked confused.

"See, he was like my assistant. Not like, getting coffee everyday and fixing appointments type. He was more like… an intern. He knows everything which goes on here. I love him like my own son. He even has own business now. He's a huge event planner himself." Tori said, beaming with pride.

"So why the hell would he want to do this?" Tris asked, stopping Tori from going on about him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But I'll put in a few good words about you and he can be persuaded. Convince him. He's a nice man at heart. Your intentions are pure and I think he wouldn't mind to help. Besides, he's getting big money, fast."

"Wait, big money, fast? How much will this cost?" Tris asked, worried. She wants to get Peter back but most definitely does not want to end up broke.

"We'll work that out later. But I have one main thing. It's a rule he will never cross. You might sabotage the whole plan if you cross this line." Tori warned, leaning in close and Tris leaned in, in response.

"He will not have sex with you, got it?" Tori informed gruffly.

"What? I can't believe you're… Why would you even think that?" Tris spluttered.

"I just had to be sure, Tris. He can change you're mind. He's just that kind of guy." Tori said with a smirk.

"Oh, that hot, huh?", Tris said, looking at Tori with a dazed expression.

"Oh girl, you have no idea!" Tori whispers and laughs. "Ooh, he's here." Tori said and grinned at the guy who just entered the bar.

Tris trained her eyes on the man who just walked in. Her eyes widened, not for the reasons Tori mentioned though.

"Tori, is that the guy?" Tris said, hiding her face.

"Yeah, why? What happened? Too hot?" Tori asked.

"What? No! That's Peter's best friend. He's probably Peter's best man! He can't know I'm here. He just can't! Oh, this is awful." Tris mumbled as Tori apologised profusely. When he came closer to them Tori just looked at Tri and said, "Well, he it goes."

"Tori!" he greeted her with a huge smile on his face and hugged her. His eyes widened slightly as he looked to her.

"Tris." He stated and tried to muster up a smile.

"Tobias." Tris greeted and looked around awkwardly, rubbing her bare arms.

"Hey, I … umm… I'm sorry." At her confused expression, he continued, " I know the break up must have been hard… and this… it must be difficult. I know you loved him. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Tris wanted to be offended at first and then she looked at him. He looked so genuinely sorry and so she just thanked him with a smile.

"So, you guys know each, huh?" Tori said, trying to break the tension.

"Oh yeah." Tobias said.

"We were childhood friends." He said the same time Tris said "My ex-boyfriend's best friend."

Tori raised an eyebrow at me. Tris shrugged.

"Why'd you call me here, Tori? You said you had something for me." Tobias said, now tense.

"Yeah, I did… I just… Now that I think about it… It's stu-… It's… It's perfect!" Tori suddenly exclaimed, after brainstorming for a bit. Tris looked alarmed.

"It's actually a favour. Tris wanted your help." Tori said and pointed to the blonde who was now terrified.

"No! Tori… I told you… No! It's nothing…" Tris said looking from Tori to Tobias.

"No, Tris. This could actually work out. Just tell him." She said, looking Tris in eye. "Well, I'm getting late for my date. I'll leave you two to it." she said to them both, discreetly winking at Tris before leaving.

They both quietly watched Tori's retreating form. Tobias cleared his throat.

"You don't have to tell me. I get that it might be hard to trust me right now or to even use my help but if Tori thinks that I can help you then she's probably right. So, it's up to you, okay?"

"Yeah, it's not about that. She might be right but I don't know… I don't want to talk about this at a bar, you know what I mean?" Tris reasoned, as he nodded.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I get it. We can talk somewhere else. How about my place?"

"I was just informed that you don't do sex." Tris teased with a small smile.

"I don't but I do make exceptions once in a while." He humoured her.

At her slightly alarmed expression, he laughed and said, "Oh come on. We have a lot to catch up on. Besides, I'll make you dinner."

Again, Tris looked slightly alarmed at his offer, to which he laughed again. "I'm surprising good, to be honest."

"Okay." Tris agreed and smiled.

* * *

As Tobias, expertly chopped up all the vegetables for whatever he was planning to make, Tris was steeped in thought about whether she should trust him or not. She wondered what made Tori suddenly change her mind. She was grasping at all the facts and she could only see this plan of hers to turn out to be disaster.

She glanced at Tobias, he julienning some ginger when he suddenly winced.

"You idiot!" Tris snapped, and grabbed his hand. There was a long cut on his pointer finger.

She was literally man handling him. She led him by his finger to the sink, washing the blood off and then grabbing cloth and a band aid, using his instructions as a guide.

While Tris was caring for him, Tobias found it equally sweet and amusing. By the time she was done, he was grinning widely. She scowled at him which only made his grin wider.

"Tris", he tugged on her arm, gently, "It's just a cut. I'm not gonna die because of it."

"Yeah, I know. Forgive me for helping you." Tris deadpanned.

"Thank you." Tobias muttered, while getting back to his dinner preparations.

"And, technically Khal Drogo did die of a cut. A bacterial infection, to be exact." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Carl who?" Tobias asked, stopping his work.

"You're … Oh, Come on!... You're kidding me!" Tris exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me! You don't who Khal Drogo is? Have you been living under a rock and therefore unaware of a phenomenon called "Game of Thrones"?" Tris was getting way too emotional, flailing her arms and literally shouting.

"Oh, Game of Thrones. Yeah, I've like heard about it. It's some TV show, right?" Tobias said casually, unaware of Tris's obsession over the show.

"Some TV show?! Do you even live in the 20th Century?"

"We're in the 21st."

"What?"

"The century we live in. It's the 21st century."

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. I thought I had said that." Tris mumbled. "But… That's not the point. The point is that you've never watched even like one episode of the best…"

"Okay, okay." Tobias said, raising his hands in surrender, his face breaking out into another grin. "I'm playing with you. Of course I've seen Game of Thrones. All Men Must Die."

"I knew it! Because you're like a TV show fan. You've seen Breaking Bad, Walking Dead and all that. That's why I confidently made that reference. I knew you'd like smile or something. I knew you were faking it."

"No you didn't because I'm an expert actor. And, if you wanted me to smile, just ask babe. You don't have to go through with the trouble of trying to be relatable and all." He said as Tris smacked his head. He groaned and then glowered at her. Tris grinned back. She then smelled something strange and so sniffed. Both their eyes widened and Tobias rushed to get the food out of the oven.

"Great! Now you burnt it. This is just great." Tris grumbled.

"I'm sorry. My oven doesn't make noises and all. The light just changes and I totally forgot about it."

"You know, I find it hard to believe that you're surprisingly good. First you cut your finger and now you burnt… that. What is that anyway?" Tris asked confused, looking at the charred roll which was on the table.

"I was making a casserole."

"Ooh fancy. Trying to impress me, huh?" Tris teased as Tobias snorted.

"Well I would have been if you had actually made it. But looks like there's nothing more that just your word to defend your cooking skills."

"No, I actually have a lot more. You know what makes a chef, a good one?"

When Tris opened her mouth to spit out a snarky remark, he held his hand up and said, "Don't answer that."

"It's his scars." He finished and Tris got a rough idea of what he meant.

"You're on Eaton. Well, I'll go first." Tris said and held out her right hand to show her recent scar.

"Damn, that's bad. How'd you get that bad boy?"

"Well I fought a grill, and the grill won. Not my best moment."

"Why'd you fight a grill. The grill always wins. That proves your inefficiency Prior."

"Guys dig it though. Totally love burn hands."

"Yeah right, they do. Well check this out." Tobias said and showed his wrist. "First time I broke down a pig when I was 17. Five stitches."

"Five?" Tris questioned and giggled. "That's adorable."

"I wasn't asking your opinion but fine." Tobias shrugged as Tris gushed about how cute that was.

"Look, a deli slicer nearly took my whole thumb off." She said and showed her thumb, rubbing the area where she got 12 stitches.

"Alright, it's getting tough. Oh yeah, look at this. Second degree burn, making caramel." Tobias said while Tris hissed at the mark.

"But that's your own fault though."

"I know."

"Yeah, homemade is the best." Tris lied, "Good on you for trying."

"Never again." Tobias said, shaking his head.

Tris showed the back of her hand, "Julienning shallots."

"Oh, now who's the idiot." Tobias said, echoing her previous words.

"Well," Tobias started and pulled the front of his shirt, "Julien, ex girlfriend. She got me. Right there."

Tris looked at the gash and smirked.

"Julien. Yeah, I see what you did there."

"I know. It's good."

"Yeah, it's good. Whoever she was, you probably deserved it."

"Ouch. That's rude. Are you always this rude?"

"Always." Tris said and they both laughed.

"Well, since the dinner plans are clearly foiled, I should head home." She said glancing at her watch. It was 8:30 and her stomach was rumbling.

"Hey, what kind of a gentleman am I if I invite a girl over for dinner and let her leave starving?"

"Who says you're a gentleman?" Tris argued, with a smile.

"How about I clean up this mess, while you order some pizza? Sound good?" he asked ignoring her previous comment.

"Okay." She said and smiled.

"So, we splitting the bill in half or are you gonna pay?" Tobias asked once he returned.

"Seriously?" Tris looked over at him incredulously and scowled.

"Oh relax, I'll pay. Wipe that scowl off of your face. You look terrible with it."

"Good, I was hoping you'll pay because we're getting sushi." Tris innocently smiled while Tobias huffed.

* * *

"So, what happened next?" Tris asked, wiping her tears, while Tobias continued to laugh.

"Nothing much. She just looked mortified and threw her drink on me and left."

"Wow, you really know how to make your dates unforgettable." Tris said filling herself another glass of wine.

"Well, Zeke knows how to pick 'em."

"So, this was nice." Tris finally admitted as Tobias smiled back.

"Yeah it was."

"You've changed a lot since when we were 14." Tris mumbled.

"So have you." Tobias replied, taking a sip of whatever was in his glass.

"Life tends to do that, yeah?"

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them. Tris had genuinely enjoyed the dinner. They talked a lot and drank a lot wine. She felt herself laughing more, smiling more. She felt like she got back the childhood friend who she lost when they were 14.

"My, would you look at the time. It's 11. I have to get going. Christina would probably be freaking out now." Tris nodded.

"Yeah, you can go, though you never really did tell me why you were here."

"How about we save that for later? Let's not ruin the moment." Tris said as Tobias nodded,

It wasn't about whether she trusted him or not. She just didn't want to bring him into this mess. And besides, he seemed well settled. He had got a kickass apartment, a car and he seemed well off. He didn't need to pose as her boyfriend for money.

While Tobias cleaned up, Tris quietly helped him much to his annoyance. Once they were done, they both stood on either sides of the counter, pleasantly engaging themselves in another conversation which seemed far from ending.

"So, you've never cried for any other movie other than Lion king? That's ridiculous."

"It's not. I was young and vulnerable and it got to me. But now, I don't cry at all for movies."

"Okay. How about The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Nah, it was a bit unrelatable."

"Inside out?"

"No. It cute but it was slightly overrated."

"Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"No! Why would you cry for that?"

"Oh, Come on! The 'We are Groot' part got me bawling!"

"Nope."

"Let's move onto classics. Titanic?"

"Nah, too cheesy."

"The Notebook?"

"Too Corny."

"Up?"

"What's 'Up'?"

"You haven't seen Up? That's definitely making you cry. You know what, we're watching it right now." Tris said without thinking, and Tobias was more than happy to accept.

* * *

"Damn. I can't believe an animated movie got me again." Tobias whined as he took a swig of whisky.

"Oh, wait till you see Big Hero 6. Do you wanna watch it now?"

"No, that's enough crying for one night."

"You don't have anything stronger?" Tris asked, chugging her own can of beer.

"No. I just I feel like I cried only because I could relate to that movie, you know?" he said looking at her.

"How do you relate to it?" Tris asked as Tobias shook his head.

Tris laid her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her. It wasn't a very intimate gesture, it was one of assurance and Tobias needed just that. Tris quickly retracted her head from his chest and announced, "Well, let's drink to forget about our sorrows, yeah?"

* * *

Tris woke with a content sigh. She felt tired and her head was slightly throbbing. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them, appalled by the bright light streaming in. She tried again, slowly blinking and finally adjusting to the lights. She stretched but stopped when she felt something warm on her stomach. She woke up with a jolt, effectively waking the man next to her. She covered herself up with the white sheets and widened her eyes.

She was butt naked in a place which wasn't hers with an equally naked man. She then remembered who the naked man could possibly be. She cussed and looked at Tobias who was staring at her equally confused.

"Oh fuck, we had sex, didn't we?" Tobias moaned as Tris nodded, equally mortified.

* * *

 **AN:** _Ohhhh… Well this throws a spanner into the works. Fair warning to those of you who have read this before, the next two or three chapters are going to be completely new and something you probably haven't read. Let's just be open to new stuff, yeah?_

 _Thanks to all those who reviewed and PM'd me. All your ideas and views are being taken into account. A few of you pointed out that you all had been waiting for ages for me to continue the story and their Tour of Brussels. So, I'll tell you what, I'll ty to update really quickly till we reach the Tour Of Brussels and then after that we can work out a schedule where I can update this story and my other one 'Living Life to the Fullest'._

 _Lots of love_

 _FangirlForLife10_


	3. Chapter 3: Forging Friendships

**Chapter 3: Forging Friendships**

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello everyone! I'm officially back. I'd like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who PMd and reviewed. I value every thing that you do and I hope all of you have an amazing day!_

 _Now, go on… Read!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Exes and OMGs**

"You're a life saver, Mar!" Tris said to her colleague, Marlene Sanders, as Marlene or 'Mar' handed Tris her morning coffee.

"I figured you'll need one. I saw you come in late and saw her waiting for you so I knew it was going to be a long day for you." Marlene said and glanced at Christina who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Careful, you're gonna split you're face into two if you keep grinning like that." Marlene remarked before she left Tris's office.

"Christina, I don't wanna hear anything. I'm late by 4 hours and I have all my work piled up. Aaron's being an incompetent piece of useless trash and Jeremy is…"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving till I know what the hell happened." Christina demanded as Tris huffed and flopped onto her chair.

"You can't ignore me forever. And besides, it's way more safe if you tell me what's up than me assuming something." Christina stated with the satisfied grin taking it's place back on her face.

"Fine." Tris muttered and groaned as Christina let out a squeal.

* * *

"So wait, you guys fucked while watching Up?! That's unholy!" Christina exclaimed while Tris groaned for the 10th time that day.

"We didn't fuck with Up in the background. It was definitely after."

"Well, this throws a spanner in the works."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since Tobias was Tori's guy we were gonna ask him to help us out, right?"

"No, I wasn't. That's why I didn't even bring it up. Why would he help us if he knows its could potentially hurt Peter?" Tris said incredulously.

"He won't know." Christina said and smirked.

"Oh wow! You are pure evil." Tris remarked.

"I know. Its my speciality."

Just then Tris's phone rang. Both the girls peeped to look at the Caller ID.

"Don't pick that up!" Christina yelled, reaching for the phone but failing.

Tris grinned at Christina and accepted the call.

"Hey Tris." Tobias said.

"Oh hi." Tris said awkwardly.

"Umm.. how are you?"

"I'm good. You? "

"Great. Listen, about last night.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. This must already be pretty hard and…"

"I get it. Yesterday was a mistake."

"Yeah, exactly."

"And we can forget about it and never bring it up, yeah?"

"Um.. okay."

"Well, if that's all then bye."

"Yeah, that's it. Bye."

Christina glared at Tris.

"You can guess what happened right? Or do you want me to spell it out for you?" Tris said and grinned.

Just then, her phone rang again.

"Hey Tobias." Tris anw puzzled.

"That was not all. I had a lot more to say."

"Okay…"

"Just hear me out. I want you to know that I don't want things to become awkward between us. I had a lot of fun last night. The dinner and movie part. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed the sex. I mean, I probably did. I would do it again, I mean I won't and that has nothing to do with you… I don't know what I'm saying!"

Tris started laughing.

"It's not funny. I've never been in this situation."

"You mean you've never had sex? Oh my god! Is that why you have the no sex rule? Because you're a virgin?"

"Your incredible wit and humour is inspiring. It truly is."

"I get what you're saying. You want to be friends again."

"Yeah, exactly. So, what do you say? "

"Well, I won't let you do my hair and make up. Only Christina posses those rights."

* * *

"I don't understand this. You're going out with him."

"And 5 or 6 of his other friends!" Tris said, fixing her dress.

"Why are you dressing up so much? Is Peter going to be there?"

"No, he's not. I had asked."

"Then who are you dressing up for?!" Christina said and gestured to the off shoulder deep blue dress.

"I'm dressing up for me. When you look good, you feel good, right?"

"What a load of bull. Fine, don't tell me. When will you be back?"

"10."

"Don't sleep with another friend of Peter's." Christina called out.

"I won't." Tris yelled back.

"Tris? Come out here for a second will you?" Christina called out.

"What is it? I'm getting…"

Tris came out to see a smug looking Christina and Tobias standing at the foot of her door.

"Tobias? What are doing here?"

"Yeah, Tobias. Here to return her bra from last night, are you?" Christina asked and grinned at a now red faced Tris.

"Christina!" Tris chided. "I completely forgot. He's here to pick me up. Though, he's 15 minutes early."

"Were you planning to continue to stand outside the apartment for 15 minutes like a creep?" Christina asked again.

"I'm sorry." Tobias said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'll be back in 5 minutes, yeah? Make yourself at home." Tris said and walked back to her room. She was just rummaging through her shelves when she faintly heard the conversation taking place in the living room.

"What, no flowers?" Christina taunted.

"Nope. Cus, this isn't a date and Tris doesn't like flowers." Tobias said.

"Who told you that, Peter? Asking him for tips, are you?" Christina asked.

"Nope, Peter didn't tell me because he himself doesn't know. And I don't need to ask him tips."

"Oh really, how'd you know that?"

"Tris and I were friends. We lived in the same neighbourhood till we were 14. Then, I moved out. We lost touch." Tobias summed it up so easily. Little did Christina know, there was so much more to it than 'Neighbours'.

* * *

"So, we've been waiting for a solid half hour. Why isn't anyone here? Is this your way of getting me to go out on a date with you?" Tris questions, half teasing and half irritated.

"Trust me darling, I know how to get a girl to go on a date with me." Tobias said nonchalantly, "Besides, look, they're here."

Tris followed his gaze and spotted the usual group Peter used to hang out; Zeke, Uriah, Albert, Will and Drew.

Her grin quickly fell off her face as soon as she spotted _him_ trudging at the back. She immediately turned and looked at Tobias who looked as shocked as she she did.

Because all the way at the end was the newly betrothed, Peter Hayes.


End file.
